Dyre Blackreef (Psylence)
Race: Human Class: Alchemist Archetype: Grenadier Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Languages Deity: Cortessa First Seen: Location: Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics Max -2 HP: 09 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Alchemist 01) AC: 15 = + DEX (03) + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) vs Fear: +02 = (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (02) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 05% Weapon Statistics Light Crossbow: Attack: +03 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: +1 To-Hit and DMG within 30-feet. (Point-Blank Shot) Cutlass: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2 Special: Punching Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x3 Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist (+1 Skill) Human Heritage(Dex): Humans get a +2 bonus on one ability score of their choice at creation, to represent their varied nature. Bonus Feat: Humans may choose a bonus feat at 1st level. Heart of the Sea: Humans born near the sea are always drawn to it. They can a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 racial bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. (This racial trait replaces the Skilled racial trait.) Base Languages: Common Bonus Languages: Goblin, Gnome-ish Class Features Alchemist (Grenadier) Armor/Weapons: Alchemists are proficient with all simple weapons and bombs. They are also proficient with light armor, but not with shields. Alchemy (Su): An Alchemist can create three special types of magical items: Extracts, bombs, and mutagens. When using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, they gain competence bonus on the Craft (alchemy) check equal to their class level. In addition, an Alchemist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. He must hold the potion for one round to make the check. An Alchemist can create only a certain number of extracts per day based on his level. In addition he receives bonus extracts per day if he has a high Intelligence score. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist's possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping. Once created an extract is potent for 1 day. Although the alchemist doesn't actually cast spells, he does have a formulae list that determines what extracts he can create. An extract is cast by drinking it. The effect duplicates the spell upon which the formula is based, save the spell always affects only the drinking alchemist. The alchemist uses his level as the caster level. Creating extracts consumes raw materials, but the cost of these materials is insignificant - comparable to the valueless material components of most spells. If a spell normally has a costly material component, that component is expended during the consumption of that particular extracts. Extracts cannot be made from spells that have focus requirements. An alchemist may know any number of formulae. He stores his formulae in a special tome called a formula book. He must refer to this book whenever he prepares an extract but not when he consumes it. An alchemist can prepare an extract of any formula he knows. To learn or use an extract, an alchemist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + extract level. The DC for saving against an alchemists's extract is 10 + the extra level + the alchemist's Intelligence modifier. An alchemist can also add formulae to his book just like a wizard adds spells to his spellbook, using the same costs and time requirements. An alchemist can study a wizard's spellbook to learn any formula that is equivalent to a spell the spellbook contains. A wizard, however, cannot learn spells from a formula book. An alchemist does not need to decipher arcane writings before copying them. Bomb (Su): An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to his class level + his intelligence modifier. Bombs are unstable, and if not used in the round they are created, they degrade and become inert. In order to create a bomb, the alchemist must use a small vial containing an ounce of liquid catalyst that can be supplied from an alchemy lab. These supplies can be readily refilled in the same manner as a spellcaster's component pouch. Once created, a catalyst vial remains usable by the alchemist for years. Creating and throwing a bomb requires a standard action that provokes an attack of opportunity. Thrown bombs have a range of 20 feet and use the Throw Splash weapons special attack. Bombs can be selected using feats such as Point-Black Shot and Weapon Focus. On a direct hit an alchemist does xd6 + additional damage equal to the Alchemist's Intelligence Modifier (where xd6 is equal to 1/2 the alchemists level rounded up). On a critical hit, only the first 1d6 is multiplied. Splash damage is always equal to the bomb's minimum damage. Those caught in the splash can attempt a reflex for 1/2 damage at a DC of 10 + 1/2 the alchemist's level + the alchemist's Intelligence modifier. Alchemists can learn new types of bombs as discoveries. An alchemist's bomb, like an extract, becomes inert if used or carried by anyone else. Weapon Proficiency: At 1st level, a grenadier picks one martial weapon to become proficient in the use of. This ability replaces Brew Potion Extra Bombs. Mutagen (Su): It takes 1 hour to brew a dose of mutagen, once brewed it remains potent until used. An alchemist can only maintain one dose at a time. As with an extract or bomb, a mutagen not in an alchemist's possession becomes inert until an alchemist picks it back up again. When a mutagen is brewed, an alchemist selects a physical score. As a standard action, the alchemist can imbibe the mutagen and gain +2 natural armor and +4 alchemical bonus to the selected ability for 10 minutes per alchemist level. In addition, while the mutagen is active the alchemist takes a -2 to one of his mental scores. +STR for -INT. +DEX for -WIS. +CON for -CHA. A non-alchemist who drinks a mutagen must make a Fortitude save at 10 + 1/2 the alchemists level + the alchemist's intelligence modifier or become nauseated for 1 hour. A non-alchemist can never gain the benefit of a mutagen. Throw Anything (Ex): The alchemist does not suffer any penalties for using improvised ranged weapons. An alchemist adds his Intelligence modifier to damage done with splash weapons, including splash damage if any. This bonus damage is already included in bombs. Feats Armor Proficiency (Light): When you wear light armor, the armor check penalty for (class auto) that armor only applies to Dexterity- and Strength- based checks. Weapon Proficiency: At 1st level, a grenadier picks one martial weapon to (archetype auto) become proficient in the use of. This ability replaces Brew Potion Extra Bombs. Throw Anything (Ex): The alchemist does not suffer any penalties for using (class auto) improvised ranged weapons. An alchemist adds his Intelligence modifier to damage done with splash weapons, including splash damage if any. This bonus damage is already included in bombs. Point-Blank Shot (human): +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges up to 30 feet. Precise Shot (1st): You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard -4 penalty on your attack roll. Traits Courageous (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects. Stealthy Escape (Equipment): You are adept at escaping from confinement in an unobtrusive manner. When trying to escape manacles, rope or other similar restraints (but not grappled), you may make a Sleight of Hand check. If you free yourself, you gain a +2 trait bonus on Bluff checks to pretend you're still bound. Skills Skill Points: 07 = (04) + INT (02)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Alchemist 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise +2 0 * 2 +0 Bluff +1(+03)0 0 1 +0(+2 after Escaping) Climb +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) +7 1 3 2 +1(Class Bonus) Diplomacy +1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device +7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly +3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 00 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate +1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception +4 1 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Profession (sailor) +6 1 3 0 +2(Trait Bonus) Ride +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand +7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 2 +0 Stealth +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival +4 1 3 0 +0 Swim +4 0 0 2 -0 +2(Trait Bonus) Use Magic Device 0 * 2 +0 * = Class skills that are untrained so far Formulae Lists (Known) Level 01 Level 02 * Comprehend Languages * None Yet * True Strike * None Yet * Bomber's Eye * Disguise Self Extracts (Prepared) Level 01 Level 02 * Bomber's Eye * None Yet * True Strike * None Yet Aaand 3 Bomb Catalysts Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Lamellar Cuirass 15 gp 08 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Crossbow Bolts (30) 03 gp 03 lb Cutlass 15 gp 04 lb Punching Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Backpack (1 cu. ft./60 lb.) 02 gp 02 lb Alchemist's Kit 25 gp 05 lb Fishhook (5) 05 sp 00 lb Rope, Hemp (50 ft) 01 gp 10 lb Traveling (Spell)Formula Book 10 gp 01 lb Inkpen 01 sp 00 lb Rations, Trail (5) 2.5gp 05 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Sewing Needle 05 sp 00 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Pouch, belt (0.5 cu. ft./10 lb.) 01 gp 0.5 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Vial (05) 05 gp 00 lb Chalk (4) 04 cp 00 lb Thieves' tools 30 gp 01 lb Total Weight: 53.5lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 02 CP: 06 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6'0" Weight: 180 lb Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Dyre stands at about 6 foot, looking trim with only a few days worth of stubble. His cheekbones are well defined, though his cheeks are slightly sunken. His nose is narrow, coming to a sharper point than most and his chin follows similar features. His hair, when not covered by the wide-brimmed hat, looks unkempt. A bit of cloth is tied about his neck, ready to pull up over his nose in case of dust on the open road. Instead of a cloak, Dyre opted for a long coat that resides over the lamellar armor. A belt pouch is attached at his right hip, hanging a bit low but still secured. The coat has a number of small pockets on it that vials have been inserted into so they can be close at hand. Leather breeches protect his legs and the bottoms of them have been tucked into, then folded over, a pair of sturdy boots. The boots secure with wooden toggles on the outsides. On his back he wears a backpack which has a bedroll strapped to the top of it, a waterskin hanging off one side, and rope hanging off the other side. It looks to hold the majority of his equipment and also has a few vials on the outside for easy access. Slung over his right shoulder is a light crossbow. Demeanor: Adventure is out there, the hard part is finding the path. He's always looking for more adventures to go on. He's quick to laugh and always seems to be in the mood for a bit of fun, whether that's a prank or just hijinks. A smile seems more common to him than any other emotion. He's not against following others on adventure, but he's not too inclined to follow someone who either, A) Can't take a joke; or B) Doesn't keep the betterment of society in mind. Background You thought your childhood was rough? Hah! Okay, you win. Seriously, I had a good one. I mean, really, how many kids get to grow up playing pirate? Okay, now how many of them really got to play pirate? I did! Yes, I'm the son of that Blackreef. The pirate. Well, kind of pirate. I guess he's technically a privateer. Pirate sounds better though. So, while most kids spent their time licking an Ioun stone or some-such, I was out sailing. Well, that and playing with my alchemy set. I believe dad's words were... "No self-respectin' farther be raisin' 'is whelp ta fallo 'n' 'is footsteps as a pie rat!" There may have been an 'arr'. Perhaps when I asked for his favorite letter. But anyway! This is about me, not my dad. Well, I guess it is a bit about him. Since he was who I followed around for the better part of eighteen years. It was only for the last two that he kicked me off the boat and told me to find a different "yob r perfessin, arr"(He took a right-hook the day before and his lip was still pretty swollen; sidenote: well, first, that's a bit redundant but - the arr was because he bit his tongue after he said that). Wait, where was I? ...right! Dad biting his tongue. So he told me to head off and I found myself in the employ of an Alchemist. Not really all that big of a surprise, been studying the stuff for going on six years at that point. Reading all sorts of books on it, or just on the arcane. There was even a couple of people on good ol' Captain Blackreef's crew that knew a thing or two about Alchemy. Explosives were fun and all, but it's not all there is to it. I was still pretty inexperienced, so I needed some refining. I'm not ashamed to admit it! No one is perfect. Hey, you know what's even more fun than Alchemy? Not a whole lot. It was a rhetorical question. Of course it might have something to do with it being my, now, chosen profession. No matter! Alchemy! So I studied with a mentor, Erik the Butcher. His dad was the butcher, Erik was an Alchemist. Erik was well into his thirties when I started to learn from him, and by thirties I mean thirty past fifty (That was his joke, not mine). So after a couple years learning from him, well... Erik decided to stop teaching. Permanently. As in retire. Take a nap. Swim with the fishes. Live at his cottage down by the lake. In the ground. So I was again out of a place to stay. Erik's tutelage was no longer an option and yes I did try staying at his cottage. Figured maybe I could learn more from the books he had. First he made groaning noises at me, then lurched about. Finally he kicked me out, then he cackled and pulled out a bomb. I thought it best to run before he threw it. He did look a little sickly... So then I tried to talk to dad, but he chased me off the ship yelling something about finding my own path. So, guess I'll go to the local tavern and talk about times being tough. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals Awaiting Approval Category:Awaiting Approval